


we're not related

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix is mentioned, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Brothers, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: "The real question is, Minho." Jeongin states, tugging on Minho's hair, making him tilt his head with a gasp and look up at Jeongin who was between his legs now. "Can /you/ handle /me/?" Jeongin asked, gripping harder on his hair.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	we're not related

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ THIS IS ALSO IN TWITTER ✨
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments <3  
> Don't forget to share as well

Minho is annoying.

Minho is hot too.

Minho is his step-brother.

Minho expresses his adoration a little differently than most older step-brothers. He likes to touch Jeongin; poke his sides, pinch his cheeks, tickle his neck and even "cuddle" him and that "cuddle" means lying on top of him to tease him. He's physical and Jeongin found it annoying, he wanted to hide away in his room all day if he could, but he has to eat sometime and go to the bathroom and watch some TV. But overtime, he started seeing him a bit differently and he started hating Minho's touches for a different reason.

Minho started working out and he did it around the house; he does push-ups and sit-ups in the living room, he does his arm lifts in the dining room and he squats for fun on the way to his room. Jeongin would always find himself looking for water whenever he sees the older sweating and shirtless like that. "You have reached the 'i'm horny for my step-bro' phase. Good luck." Felix teased one time and Jeongin didn't even deny it.

He is horny for his step-brother.

So, whenever Minho would touch him, he would fight off the boner that was forming in his shorts. This is the reason why he started wearing oversized shirts around the house to cover it if it ever pops up. Minho noticed this and called him small and Jeongin was glad he didn't comment on it again. One sunny day, when Jeongin was sitting on the sofa, watching a show peacefully, Minho came out of his room and saw him.

He smirked before rushing over and sitting on Jeongin's lap, feet on the sofa and an arm around the younger's shoulder. "Hi." Minho greets and Jeongin froze, hands gripping the sides of his joggers. "H-hi, hyung." Jeongin stutters out, inhaling to keep the moan inside when Minho shifts on his lap and cuddles more into him. They watched the show, Jeongin's mind couldn't think of anything else but Minho's ass on his growing boner.

There is no way that Minho can't feel it, especially since he kept moving. Minho turns a bit before he started giving tickles on his sides and Jeongin started laughing, trying to pry his hands off him. Minho stops, grinding a bit on his covered cock. "H-hyung.." Jeongin stuttered out again and Minho turns his head, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and their hands clasped together from Jeongin trying to get his hands away. "Yeah?" Minho whispered, playing with Jeongin's hair using his fingers.

"I-" Jeongin gulps when Minho playfully pulls on his hair and Minho smirks again, tugging on it harder and Jeongin lets out a gasp, almost a moan. Jeongin's eyes closed as he feels himself twitch "Kinky." Minho says, tugging on it again, making him react the same. "What are you doing?" Jeongin asked, breathless and looking at Minho. "Don't you want this?" Minho asked, his hand going to trace Jeongin's neck, letting this fingertips trace around it. Minho sees Jeongin's adam's apple bob up and down.

"I-but we're-" Jeongin was cut off when Minho pushed a finger between the younger's lips with a smile. "We're not related." Minho states, sitting properly on him. He swings his legs on either side as he lets his pointer finger press down on his tongue. Jeongin moans, hands going to Minho's hips as he sucks on the finger. Minho pulls it off and sucks on it himself, keeping eye contact with Jeongin as he licks up Jeongin's spit off of it. "I want to suck you." Minho whispered when he leaned close to Jeongin's lips with the same smirk as before.

The younger nods slowly, it's happening. He knew this wasn't right, blood-related or not, they're still brothers, but he's craving for it. He's been thinking about feeling his hyung's warm mouth around his cock, about his hyung's ass bouncing on him and hearing his hyung moan. He craved for it and now he's having it. Minho slides off him, kneeling between his legs and palming Jeongin's erection through the joggers. "I've been wanting to taste you ever since I saw you." Minho comments, pulling the joggers and boxers down to pool around Jeongin's ankles.

The younger inhaled deeply seeing his hyung between his thighs like this with his own cock lying flat on his tummy. Minho gulps, his throat getting dry as he sees how thick and pretty his cock was. The older wraps a hand around the base before slapping the tip on his tongue, smirking a bit when Jeongin moans a bit.

Jeongin cummed down his step-brother's throat that night because of how good Minho was with his mouth. A day after that, Jeongin pulled the older into his room to return the favor and Minho cummed on his face while biting into his shirt because their parents were home. Jeongin knew that night that his step-brother cums at the sight of his big, waiting eyes and tongue out like a good boy.

A week after, Jeongin "walked in" on Minho riding a dildo, it sounded so wet, so dirty. Minho let him watch until he cummed on the towel laid out in front of him as Jeongin cums in his shorts. Another week passed of Jeongin jerking off to the thought of Minho riding his dick, he finally had the courage to ask if he could.. "Fuck me?" Minho asked from his bed. He was scrolling on his phone when Jeongin entered and asked that question.

"Can I fuck you?" Jeongin asked again, looking at him without blinking. Minho then drops his phone to look back at him. "You think you can handle me?" He asked cockily, smirking at the younger while spreading his legs and Jeongin inhales deeply. Minho was wearing these short boxer shorts, exposing his toned thighs and a simple white shirt. Jeongin exhales just as deep before walking towards him.

"The real question is, Minho." Jeongin states, tugging on Minho's hair, making him tilt his head with a gasp and look up at Jeongin who was between his legs now. Minho bit his lower lip, he didn't know where the confidence came from but it looked so good on Jeongin. Especially when Jeongin dropped the honorifics. "Can /you/ handle /me/?" Jeongin asked, gripping harder on his hair.

Minho hissed before smirking. "Want to find out how much my ass can take?" He asked cheekily and Jeongin gives him a smirk, something that mirrored his and he knew he was fucked, figuratively and literally. Jeongin pushed him down until his back hit the bed, the younger climbs on top of him, settling between his legs. They stared at each other for a moment, both waiting. Minho nods after a few seconds and Jeongin bends down, capturing his lips. It was soft, Minho's lips, it felt amazing on his own lips. He inhales through his nose before turning his head a little bit to deepen the kiss.

Minho laced his fingers on Jeongin's hair as he traps the younger with his legs, locking him in place with his legs. Jeongin bites down on his bottom lip, making him gasp and the younger slides his tongue in. It was messy and wet, all those sounds went straight to their hardening cocks. Jeongin pulls back, kissing on Minho's jaw, his neck, his adam's apple, his collarbone. Jeongin tugs on Minho's shirt and the older pulls it off, Jeongin does the same with his own shirt. Minho turns them around, kissing down Jeongin's chest, licking and softly biting his nipples. Jeongin moans, his nipples sensitive. 

Minho kissed down to his stomach, licking over the visible abdominal muscles he had before reaching the top of Jeongin's boxers while the younger watched. With no hesitation, he pulled the boxers off and Jeongin's cock set free. Minho's eyes shined at the sight of the younger's thick, veiny cock. "It still amazes me.." Minho starts, taking the base like he did before. "..that you're this thick." He adds, giving a long hard strip from the balls up to the tip before wrapping his lips around it, sucking a bit. Jeongin moans lowly, lying on the bed flat as he lets him do the work. Minho closed his eyes as he started going deeper, wanting the tip to hit his throat.

And it did, but not as much as he wanted, so he goes deeper again and again, until Jeongin was thrusting into his throat, hands gripping his hair as he used his throat. Minho watched as Jeongin's abs contracted and relaxed every second until Jeongin paused, pre-cum leaking into Minho's mouth. The younger slumps down on the bed again, breathing heavily. "Fuck." He said in a breath and Minho pulled his mouth off, smiling before giving it light kisses. "Take your boxers off and bend over, I want to stretch you." Jeongin orders when he gains his strength back. 

Minho was quick to follow, taking his boxers off and bending over on the bed. "Where's the lube and the condom?" Jeongin asked, getting off the bed. "Side table drawer." Minho says in a raspy voice from getting his throat fucked. Jeongin finds it immediately before getting on the bed and behind the older. Jeongin licks his lips when he spreads Minho's ass. It was pretty and.. "Waxed, huh?" Jeongin asked, tracing the hole with his pointer finger. Minho whined, hole clenching into nothing. "I want to look, pretty." Minho comments and Jeongin licks on it, making him shiver.

"You do." Jeongin answers, spreading his ass more before diving in like he's a meal. He pushed his tongue into Minho's warm hole, flicking his tongue inside and moving it in a circular motion. Minho moans, lightly gripping the sheets as his toes curled. His cock drips a bit of pre-cum on his blanket. Jeongin tongue fucks him until it was all wet and covered with spit, Minho biting into his pillow. The younger takes the lube, squirting a lot on his fingers and on Minho's hole. Without warning, he pushed a finger in, all of it and Minho let out a sound of surprise.

Jeongin continued to stretch him out, Minho letting out all kinds of dirty words from his lips as Jeongin slides in three fingers, ass leaking with lube. "Please-please-I'm ready." He stuttered out when Jeongin continued curling his fingers. "Yeah?" Jeongin teased, spreading his three fingers in him a bit and Minho whined, back arching. "Please-oh!" Minho gasped out when the younger pulls his fingers out. Jeongin puts on the condom, struggling a bit before putting a lot of lube on his cock. "Lay on your back." He orders again and Minho followed, moving as quick as he could, almost pushing Jeongin off the bed.

"Dude." Jeongin laughed out and Minho chuckled, lifting his knees to his chest while hooking his arms around it. Jeongin's smile suddenly falters and his cocked ached at the sight. Right below him is his step-brother, all stretched out and ready for his cock. Inhaling a bit, he aligns himself on Minho's hole before sliding the tip in. Minho's ass sucked him in inch by inch and the older was groaning lowly. Jeongin bites back a moan when he was halfway, but lets out a shaky breath when he bottoms out. Jeongin placed his hands on the bed before thrusting slowly, sliding out and then in. Minho's face scrunched up in pleasure.

Jeongin bends down more to lick all over his neck, loving the taste of saltiness of the skin on his tongue. Then he starts going faster and deeper, the bed creaking as he does. Minho's lips never stopped releasing praises of how good his cock was, moans and whines when Jeongin hits his spot. The younger sucks into his neck, creating a hickey and Minho moans once again. Jeongin pulls back, putting Minho's legs up his shoulder to make him go deeper. Minho held his breath, getting ready as Jeongin wraps his arms around his thighs. 

The younger starts thrusting, the bed now hitting the wall. Thankfully, their parents weren't home. "Fuck-you take me so well-ah!" Jeongin moans out, sweat dripping on his back and forehead as he watched Minho arch his back again, gripping the sheets. "Show me how you touch yourself." Jeongin orders. Minho wraps a shaky hand around him as he starts tugging on his leaking cock. Jeongin growls, changing his angle and Minho's eyes rolled to the back of his head, jaw dropping and tongue sliding out of his lips. Jeongin's his stutter at the sight.

He knew he hit his spot and he did again and again, watching his step-brother get lost in the pleasure, his hand going in a blur as he jerked himself off and Jeongin fucking into his prostate. Minho's thighs started shaking, his body squirming under him. "Open-ah-your eyes-" Jeongin tells him and Minho did, struggling a bit. Minho stares back at Jeongin with dark, half-opened eyes with mouth gasping and whimpering. "Cum for me." Jeongin moans out, speeding up his thrusts and Minho kept shaking until he cummed around his hands and his torso. He kept jerking himself off until every last drop was released.

Jeongin cums right after, eyes staring back at Minho as his lips released the most beautiful sound Minho has heard, filling the condom. Jeongin lets go of Minho's thighs before sliding out and throwing the condom on the trash by the end of Minho's bed. He lays down beside his breathless, cum and sweat-covered step-brother with a smile. They faced each other, Minho too tired too clean up. "Ten out of ten, would smash again." Jeongin joked and Minho lets out a tired laugh, pulling him close to his cum-covered chest. The younger lets out a startled sound. "I was about to get you a towel." He muttered, looking up at him and Minho smiles, kissing him. "It's alright. We can shower together in a bit." He whispered, closing his eyes and cuddled Jeongin. Jeongin smiles, closing his eyes and cuddled into him as well.

Content and happy despite what the future might bring for them.


End file.
